The Moon and I
by sasannisa
Summary: Sokka seems to have an amusement in watching the moon every night. Suki talks about it with Katara, and when she knows the story... Oneshot. Sukka.


**This is my very first fanfiction ever. I was having a dream of this story so when I woke up in the middle of the night, I can't help myself to write it down. Please, do R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

It's been a week since I joined the team and I noticed that he's gazing at the moon again, like he always does every night. I frown and think about what Katara has said earlier this morning. He still loves _her_, I should've known. I mean, what kind of guy would watch the moon every night if it wasn't because of a girl?

I walk and sit down next to him beside the temple's fountain.

"Oh. Hi Suki."

I pull the corner of my lips, forming a smile as he says my name. "Staring at the moon again?"

"Yeah. And what do you know, the light's kind of perfect for lovers like us." He pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek.

I giggle and put my head on his shoulder. Honestly, I hate knowing that he still loves her while he is actually mine right now. But he's been through a lot and I love him. I want to make him feel comfortable and hopefully I can mend his broken heart.

I look into his deep blue eyes and see the pain and disappointment in them. I pull away from him as I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I know, Sokka."

"Know what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"About Yue."

Narrowing his eyes, Sokka looks away from me, glaring at the ground.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

He doesn't answer.

"Katara and I talked about it this morning. She must've been very important to you, huh?"

He shrugs and tilts his head. "Well, she _is _the moon."

I let out another giggle and kiss him on the cheek. "It's okay though, I don't mind sharing my boyfriend with the moon."

He gulps and looks down. "I'm sorry, Suki."

"No need, Sokka. It's hard, losing your first love." I put my hand on top of his and squeeze it softly. He sighs while bringing his face up, gazing the moon again. "You've been through stuff. I like you, Sokka. A lot. And I want to help. I wish I could exchange places with her if that would make you feel a lot better. I understand if—" His lips crashed against mine, melting my words down. It's his way of shutting my mouth up if I talk too much or if he feels guilty about something. I wish I knew which reason it was.

He pulls himself away as my tears start to flow. "I'm sorry, but it hurts." I sniffed. He brings his thumbs up to my face, wiping my tears away from my cheek. "I know I'm nothing compared to Yue. She's the moon, for Spirits' sake!"

"Sssh…" He pushes my head into his chest and brushes his hand through my hair, repeating apologies in my ear. After my crying stops, he smiles and leans for another kiss but I turn my head away.

"I can't do it if you think of me as her." My voice cracks and I'm about to burst into tears again when he lifts his hand up to my chin and turns my head to face him.

Spirits, he looks so mesmerizing beneath the moonlight. As the wind blows through his hair, I can see his eyes turning into a dark sapphire color which seems to glow brighter than ever. However, his stare doesn't seem right. _Pity_. Suddenly, guilt tugs at my heartstrings. Did I say too much? Did I overreact? I stare away from his eyes as he opens the gap between his lips and starts to explain.

"I love you, Suki." I look back at him and feel my face burn. "I'm sorry if you think that I still feel that way about her. My heart aches when I think of Yue, but that's not because I'm still in love with her." He slides his fingers up to my neck and tucks my hair behind my ears. "People die, and that hurts. Whether you love them or not." He sighs before he continues. "Aang was once struck badly by lightning and passed out for weeks. I know it sounds ridiculous but I couldn't help crying, I was scared. I don't know what I would have done if he'd gone." He cups my cheeks in his hands and puts his forehead on mine. "Let the moon shine, I don't care. I choose to be with the second greatest warrior after me—ow!" Sokka rubs his right shoulder, right at the spot where I hit him. I put my hands on my hips. "What? Okay, second greatest _and _beautiful warrior after—OW! Suki?" He rubs his left shoulder.

"Seriously Sokka?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright!" He lifts his arms over his head. "Second greatest _and _beautiful _and_—" I was about to hit him on the head when suddenly the ground under him raises and throws him off his seat. Sokka lets out an unmanly high-pitched scream as he falls into the temple's fountain.

I turn my head and find Toph, standing in front of her room with her hair and eyes barely open.

"Shut up Snoozles, I'm trying to sleep!"


End file.
